


You are for Me

by secondstar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, BDSM, Barebacking, Dom Derek Hale, Dom/sub, M/M, Power Bottom Derek, Regency, Riding Crops, Sub Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondstar/pseuds/secondstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP  BDSM Regency AU. Stiles is the Master of the estate, and Derek a mere werewolf.  Only in the seclusion of his own attic can Stiles truly let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are for Me

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd
> 
> based on [these graphics!](http://attoliancrown.tumblr.com/post/84039985988/qhuinn-happy-birthday-kari-you-do-not-have) so be sure to check them out :D

The sight before him was surely a thing to behold: Master of the estate, Stiles Stilinski on his knees before Derek, a werewolf. The difference in their class was a mile wide, and yet Stiles knelt, his head lowered, gloved hands on bare thighs before him. Derek walked around him, the heels of his boots the only noise in the attic where they set their scene. 

Derek smacked his riding crop idly against his own leg, his breathing steady as Stiles waited patiently. Oh, how Derek enjoyed his time with Stiles. Short rendezvous where it was only the two of them, lost between themselves where no one could interrupt them. Here, Derek could be himself and Stiles could fully submit, a thing he couldn’t do by the light of day. 

“I ask you if you are ready, but per your request, I have denied you speech. Tap your thigh if you’re ready.” Derek watched as Stiles tapped a thigh with his fingers. Derek smirked as he stopped before him, using the riding crop to bring Stiles’ gaze upwards towards his own. They locked eyes, Stiles’ face impassive but his hard cock telling Derek everything he wished to know: Stiles wanted this. Stiles’ eyes closed in a shuddering sigh as Derek slid the riding crop down Stiles’ neck, his chest, grazing over his erection. 

“Bend over,” Derek said, retracting the riding crop. Stiles moved wordlessly, getting on his hands and knees, spreading his legs ever so slightly, his head hanging down, cock dripping precome onto the hardwood floor beneath him. “You like the feel of my crop, don’t you?” Derek asked, though he knew the answer. Silently, Stiles tapped against the floor, his gloves quieting any sound. “Good.” A thwack ricocheted across the room as Derek smacked Stiles’ ass with it, hard enough to sting but without enough power to do much more. His ass reddened, now marked, stood out in stark contrast against pale skin. One, two more times Derek’s crop connected with Stiles skin. 

Stiles let out a whimper, his teeth biting his lower lip to stifle his moans. Derek pressed a hand to his back, his palm warm against his skin. Stiles relaxed as Derek’s fingers ghosted across his skin, up his back to his shoulders then around to his face where Derek offered Stiles his thumb. Stiles took it into his mouth readily, sucking on it, swirling his tongue around it. From his place before Stiles, Derek used his riding crop to rub against Stiles’ entrance. 

“I require the use of your mouth,” Derek said, his voice dry at the sight before him. Stiles held his mouth open, his tongue sticking out as he waited for Derek to feed him his cock. Derek undid his breeches with one hand, keeping the riding crop in place. On all fours, Stiles had to crane his neck in order to lick at it. “Up,” Derek said, allowing Stiles to move. “Hands behind your back.” 

Stiles took Derek into his mouth, sucking at the head, as he clasped his hands behind his back. Derek had Stiles gloved because it would be harder for him to play with himself that way, the leather riding himself of his own touch. He’d get his pleasure soon enough, as would Derek. Derek moaned as Stiles slide Derek down his throat slowly, only to come back up again, gasping for air as a string of spit connected his lips to Derek’s cock. It didn’t matter, though, because Stiles licked it up, taking Derek into his mouth once more. “So good for me,” Derek said, carding his fingers through Stiles’ hair. 

“Lie down for me,” Derek said, keeping Stiles from taking him into his mouth once more. Stiles, his mouth wet, lips swollen, licked his lips but said nothing as he laid down onto back, his erection smearing precome across his stomach. 

Derek made a show of putting the riding crop down, of taking his boots off slowly, then his breeches. He folded them, putting them on his boots carefully before taking off his jacket, his shirt, taking his time as he unbuttoned them. He could feel the oil he used earlier dripping down a leg, slicking him up to ready himself for Stiles, for their scene. He didn’t want to have to wait, now. 

Derek straddled Stiles, placing his hands on his chest. They were the same height, fitting perfectly together as Derek leaned down to capture Stiles’ lips with his own. Stiles opened his mouth for Derek, letting out a moan as Derek reached behind him, lining Stiles up to his entrance. 

“You may speak,” Derek said as he rubbed Stiles cock against him. Stiles grasped at the floor around them, his mouth open wide though no sound escaped him as Derek sank down onto him, riding him slowly. Derek cupped Stiles’ face with his hands as he rolled his hips. 

“Derek,” Stiles said, his back arching as Derek’s pace quickened. “Can I touch you?” He asked. Derek smiled, taking Stiles’ hands in his own, their fingers linking together as he rode him. Stiles moaned as Derek took off his gloves, holding Stiles’ hands against his face. Stiles’ fingers traced over his face and chest, Derek’s own hands covering Stiles’ as they wrapped around Derek’s cock, stroking him. 

“Make me come,” Derek said, letting Stiles control his hands. Stiles moaned as he did so, his control over his body immense as he kept his body still, allowing Derek to fuck himself on him. Derek felt it deep within him, his climax building. He came with a shout, covering Stiles’ chest and chin, his eyes flashing blue. Stiles gasped as Derek bent over, licking his mess off of Stiles, making Stiles come shortly after. Derek rode him until Stiles was left whimpering beneath him. 

“You’re so good for me, and only me,” Derek said, capturing Stiles’ lips once more. Stiles smiled, his teeth catching his bottom lip as he watched Derek stand before him, his thighs showing off their muscle. When Derek turned around, he could see his own mess between Derek’s thighs. “I’ll have a bath drawn for you, Master Stilinski,” Derek said with a bow of his head, the scene over. 

“Thank you, Hale, for being so helpful,” Stiles said as he stood up, grabbing his gloves where Derek had tossed them to the side. 

“Anytime.”


End file.
